The Kutu's Family
by kkamjjonghun
Summary: Summary: Virus kutu telah melanda Super Junior! Apa yang akan di lakukan sang leader untuk membasmi hama kutu yang melanda dirinya serta para member lainnya? Berhasilkah mereka memusnahkan kutu-kutu yang seenak jidat singgah di kepala mereka? Dan berhasil juga kah mereka menemukan siapa dalang penular kutu-kutu tersebut? Check this out! Super Junior Fanfiction! Let's Read!


**THE KUTU'S FAMILY**

**Author: Kkamjjonghun a.k.a Item a.k.a kembarannya Kai a.k.a Pacarnya Sehun a.k.a anaknya KyuMin dan ChenMin dan KaiDO dan HaeHyuk. Sebenarnya masih banyak a.k.a a.k.a yang lainnya hanya saja saya tidak mau menyombongkan semua itu(?) *apaini* **

**Tittle: THE KUTU'S FAMILY *jengjengjeng* *sound effect***

**Length: Yang jelas tidak sepanjang cinta saya kepada Sehun /?**

**Rated: T nyerempet M (?) nggak deng rate aman kok *muka yakin***

**Summary: Virus kutu telah melanda Super Junior! Apa yang akan di lakukan sang leader untuk membasmi hama kutu yang melanda dirinya serta para member lainnya? Berhasilkah mereka memusnahkan kutu-kutu yang seenak jidat singgah di kepala mereka? Dan berhasil juga kah mereka menemukan siapa dalang penular kutu-kutu tersebut? **

**Disclaimer: Saya tidak mau mengakui hal yang bukan milik saya :') tapi beneran deh Henry itu punya saya /lah ini apaan/ **

**Warning: FF gaje yang terinspirasi dari sang sumber inspirasi(?), bahasa di ff ini acak kadul kayak habis diterpa banjir, typo berserakan, parody, bahasa tidak baku, humor yang renyah garing tiada tara. Jangan lupa sebelum baca ff ini baca ayat kursi dulu, takutnya habis baca ff ini langsung kejang-kejang '-')b**

**Cast: All member Super Junior dan beberapa cast tambahan yang bisa muncul kapan saja~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By Kkamjjonghun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE KUTU'S FAMILY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ~ ^^**

Suatu pagi di sebuah apartemen yang diketahui sebagai dorm sebuah boyband yang terkenal di Korea Selatan serta seluruh dunia dan bahkan seluruh akhirat(?), masih belum nampak tanda-tanda kehidupan dari para penghuninya. Kebetulan hari ini merupakan hari pertama liburan seminggu yang diberikan oleh Sooman kepada para member Super Junior. Jadi wajar saja jika belum ada tanda tanda kehidupan di dorm tersebut, penghuninya pasti masih bergelut dengan mimpi mereka masing-masing. Kapan lagi bisa tidur sampai siang jika bukan dihari libur?

**~~ IWAK PEYEKKKK.. IWAK PEYEKKK.. IWAK PEYEKK NASI JAGUNG…..**

**~~ SAMPE TUEEE…. SAMPE NENEKKKK…. SI KYUHYUN TETAP KESANDUNG…**

Terdengarlah suara ringtone handphone yang berasal dari kamar Kyuhyun, sang magnae Super Junior. Suara ringtone yang begitu 'horror' membuat sang empunya mau tidak mau harus bangun dari tidur tampannya. Dengan malas-malasan Kyuhyun pun mengangkat telpon dari nomor yang tak dikenal tersebut.

"Yoboseo?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Misi mas saya mau pesen kombo hotlist yang dapet bonus cd-nya cemess itu loh. Ada kan mas?" kata seseorang di sebrang sana.

"Hah?" kata Kyuhyun bingung. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ducapkan oleh orang yang sedang menelponnya tersebut.

"Eh mas kok malah hah hoh hah hoh? Cepetan ada gak? Kalo ada anter ke rumah gue, cepet gapake lama!" kata orang tadi. Kyuhyun makin tidak mengerti apa yang orang ini katakan sedari tadi.

"Apaan sih? Lu kira gue mas mas KFC apa? " kata Kyuhyun sambil memasang tampang seperti ini -_-

"Eh? Terus kalo bukan KFC, ini dengan siapa ya?" tanya orang itu.

"Gue Kyuhyun, anggota Super Junior yang paling cakep, kece, bohay, seksi, dll, dsb, dst." Jawab Kyuhyun narsis. Orang yang ada diujung telepon sana kelabakan mencari kantong pelastik, bersiap muntah.

"Oh pantesan aja pas ngomong sama lu gue jadi merinding. Ternyata gue nelpon penjaga pintu neraka, hehe." Kata orang tersebut sambil nyengir gaje di ujung sana.

"WHAT IS LOVE (?)!" ucap Kyuhyun. Ternyata Kyuhyun seorang EXOTICS/EXO Stan/ EXO fans (yang udah diresmiin yang mana sih? ._. *fans abal-abal*). Kata-kata yang seharusnya What The Hell diubah menjadi What Is Love seperti judul lagu EXO (?).

"Ohya, ngomong-ngomong lu siapa? Ngapain nelpon gue pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada orang di ujung telpon sana yang ternyata sedang asik menggali emas di hidungnya (baca: ngupil).

"Gue Kkamjjonghun alias Item, masih inget kagak?" jawab orang yang dketahui bernama Kkamjjonghun a.k.a Item a.k.a author 1 tersebut.

"Oh jadi ini elo, pantes aja…." Kata Kyuhyun. Item menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tanda ia sedang bingung.

"Pantes aja kenapa?" tanya si Item.

"Pantes gue gak tenang, ternyata yang nelpon gue malaikat pencabut nyawa." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"ASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKL -_-" Item sweatdrop di tempat.

"Eh lu belom jawab pertanyaan gue tadi. Mau ngapain nelpon gue pagi-pagi?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin tau. Jika ia tidak ingin tau, ia tidak mungkin bertanya…

"Ohiya. Gue pengen ngajak lu buat battle main games sama gue gimana? Hari ini lo libur kan?" tanya Item.

"Iya, tau darimana lu gue libur?" Kyuhyun malah balik nanya lagi.

"Ya taulah gue kan ELF brooo. E L F! Tau ELF kagak lu? Gatau upay." Kata Item rada nyolot. Kemudian Kyuhyun pun sweatdrop.

"Apa kata lu dah. Terus, mau battle dimana tem?" tanya Kyuhyun (lagi).

"Ya di dorm lu lah." Jawab Item santai.

"Mwo? Kenapa harus di dorm? Andwae! Kalo hyungdeul pada tau ada yeoja yang masuk ke dorm Super Junior, gue bisa digiles!" kata Kyuhyun panik.

"Yailah kan cuma bentar Kyu. Lagian oppadeul yang lain lagi pada tidur ini, mereka pasti gabakal tau ada yeoja yang masuk dorm." Kata Item.

"Eh, bentar deh. Kenapa lo bisa tau kalo hyungdeul masih pada tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun agak takut. Takut kalau-kalau si Item ternyata adalah seorang sasaeng fans. Di sebrang sana Item meniup-niup poninya jengkel.

"Ya jelas gue tau lah, gue kan author ff ini. Lagian gue itu ELF tjoyy. ELF!" kata Item mulai gak nyante lagi. "Yaudahlah kelamaan, kalo gitu gue langsung ke dorm lu sekarang ya." kata Item lagi.

"E…eh tunggu du…" belum sempat Kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataannya, Item sudah lebih dulu memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Bersamaan dengan terputusnya sambungan telpon itu, bel dorm Super Junior pun berbunyi.

**~~ GULIVER GULIVER GU GU GULIVER GU LIVER GU GUK GUK (?) … ***ini bunyi bel ceritanya.

"HELLO~~ ANYBODY AT HOME? YUHUUUUU~~ SEPADAAAAHHHHH~~" jerit seseorang di luar sana.

"Siapa sih yang teriak-teriak di luar? Gaduh amat." Kata Kyuhyun jengkel. Ia pun bergegas untuk membukakan pintu bagi tamu yang tak diundang tersebut.

**CEKLEK**

Pintu pun terbuka, menampakkan sosok seorang yeoja berambut panjang sepinggang bak kuntilanak dengan pipi chubby serta kulitnya yang hitam bak arang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu dorm sambil memainkan rambutnya –sok- imut. Kyuhyun yang melihat sosok yeoja tersebut hanya bisa menelan salivanya sendiri. "Ba…bagaimana bisa secepat ini?" batin Kyuhyun sambil terus menatap tidak percaya yeoja yang berada di hadapannya itu. Sang yeoja yang merasa risih ditatap seperti itu oleh Kyuhun pun mulai berbicara.

"Woy kenape lu? Ngeliat gue udah kayak ngeliat bidadari jatuh dari surga gitu B)" kata sang yeoja yang ternyata adalah Item. Bisa dipastikan setelah Item mengatakan hal tersebut Kyuhyun langsung kejang-kejang.

"E..elo… ke…kenapa bisa nyampe secepet i ini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia terlihat shock karena Item bisa secepat itu sampai ke dorm Super Junior, padahal tadi mereka baru saja teleponan.

"Ehee.. tadi gue minjem kekuatannya Kai buat teleportasi ke sini." Jawab Item sambil nyengir 10 jari, menampakkan deretan gigi 'emas' hasil dari tindakan tidak gosok gigi selama 3 hari -_-a

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memasang wajah seperti ini O_O saat Item bilang begitu. Setaunya kekuatan teleportasi Kai hanyalah fiktif belaka yang hanya dimunculkan dalam MV MAMA (author: saya suka MV ini, eyelinernya Baekhyun ketjeh 33 Sehun jarang nongol, tapi tetep aja ketjeh 33 tato Kai keren 33 tapi MV MAMA EXO-M serem : Xiumin kayak setan : setan bakpao : setan hatiku 33 –eh kenapa malah ngelantur ). Back to the story!

"Yaudah ayo kita mulai aja battle nya. Cepet masuk." Kata Item seraya mendahului Kyuhyun memasuki dorm Super Junior.

'Ini sebenernya yang tuan rumah siapa sih? -_-' Kyuhyun membatin sambil mengikuti Item masuk ke dorm.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**YOU ARE LOST!**

"BUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKKK. Apa gue bilang, lu ga akan bisa ngalahin gue main games! Gue ini dewa dari segala mahadewa~ BUAKAKAKAKAK" Kyuhyun tertawa senang.

"WOAAHHH selamat ya Kyu! Ambilin gua minum kalo gitu~" Kata Item –sok- antusias dengan kemenangan Kyuhyun -padahal ada maunya-.

"Sialan -_- ambil sendiri sana." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Hello plis deh, gue kan tamu di sini. Inget pepatah 'Tamu adalah Raja'. Dan raja itu harus selalu dilayani." Kata Item –sok- bijak.

"Kalo tamunya ga diundang kayak elu sih ga perlu dilayani juga ga apa apa." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil sweatdrop.

"Hfff yaudah gue ambil sendiri. Tapi gue ga nanggung ya kalo ternyata ada salah satu dari oppadeul yang ngeliat gue di sini~" kata Item santai.

**GLEK**

Baru saja Item ingin beranjak dari duduk cantiknya, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencegahnya. Item yang melihat itu memasang tampang innocent diluar, tapi tersenyum evil di dalam.

"Oke gue ambilin minum buat lu. Tunggu di sini dan jangan sentuh apapun. Ara?" perintah Kyuhyun. Item tersenyum sambil mengangguk layaknya anak kecil.

Kyuhyun lalu segera pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum serta beberapa snack untuk dirinya, meninggalkan Item sendirian di ruang tamu. Saat sedang menunggu Kyuhyun, Item merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggigit di kepalanya. Gatal, itu yang ia rasakan sekarang. Item langsung menggaruk garuk kepalanya reflek karena gatal. Tetapi rasa gatal itu semakin menjadi-jadi, membuat Item tidak tahan untuk menggaruk kepalanya lagi. Saat sedang menggaruk kepalanya, ia merasakan jemarinya menyentuh seekor binatang kecil. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi ia segera menarik binatang itu keluar dari rambutnya. Seekor binatang berwarna hitam berukuran kecil dengan bagian perutnya yang membuncit itu pun sekarang sudah berada di antara jempol serta jari telunjuk Item. Item pun tersenyum puas saat melihat hasil tangkapannya sedang meronta-ronta (?) di antara kedua jarinya. Saat sedang bersiap untuk memites(?) hewan tersebut, Kyuhyun datang dengan tiba-tiba membuat Item mengurungkan niatnya dan segera menyembunyikan jarinya –yang sedang memegang hewan tersebut-.

"Nih minumnya." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk untuk Item.

"Ehe.. makasih." Kata Item sambil menerima jus yang disodorkan oleh Kyuhyun. Tetapi ia menggunakan tangan kirinya, karena tangan kanannya masih sibuk membekap(?) binatang tadi.

**Mencurigakan.**

Itu yang ada di benak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat ada sedikit perubahan dari air muka si Item pun langsung bertanya.

"Lu kenapa? Kok ngambilnya ga pake tangan kanan?"

**GLEK**

**Tepat sasaran.**

'Alamak mati gua kalo sampe ketauan tangan kanan gue lagi megang megang kutu. Bisa abis di kata-katain gua sama ni setan atu.' Batin Item panik. Tetapi sedetik kemudian ada sebuah lampu bohlam yang menyala terang di atas kepala Item.

**TRINING**

"Heung gapapa, lagi pengen pake tangan kiri aja. Yaudah duduk sini di sebelah gue." Kata Item sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa di sebelah kanannya. Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa menggedikkan bahunya cuek, lalu duduk di sebelah Item. Saat Kyuhyun sudah duduk di sebelahnya, Item langsung memulai aksinya.

'Kkkk~ rasakan pembalasanku ini.' batin Item dalam hati seraya tersenyum evil.

"Hmm, Kyu rambut kamu kok bisa tebel begini sih? Pake shampoo apa? Apa kamu sering perawatan ke salon?" kata Item sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun. Dan coba lihat saudara-saudara, Item menggunakan tangan kanan! Sekali lagi **TANGAN KANAN! **

Ternyata ia berniat untuk mebenamkan bibit kutu (?) di kepala Kyuhyun. Sungguh kejam….

Kyuhyun yang merasa agak risih karena rambutnya di elus-elus seperti itupun langsung menggeser posisi duduknya agak menjauhi Item. Tetapi bukannya memasang wajah jengkel saat Kyuhyun menjauh darinya, Item malah tersenyum evil kea rah Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun semakin yakin kalau hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi (?'-')a.

'kutunya sudah pindah! ** !** Dan sekarang kutu itu sedang berkembang biak di dalam rambut Kyuhyun! Uyeeeaaahh~' batin Item menjerit kesenangan karena rencananya berhasil. Benar-benar jahat -_-

"Lu kenapa sih? Jangan pasang senyum setan begitu ah, serem tau!" kata Kyuhyun sambil berpura pura merinding.

"Ih senyum gue kan cantik tauuuuu." Kata Item sambil ber-aegyo (gagal) ria. Kyuhyun kejang-kejang di tempat.

"Hmm, udah agak siang nih. Kayaknya gue musti pulang deh Kyu. Sorry ya gue ga bisa nemenin lu lebih dari ini. sorry….. banget " kata Item rada melankolis (?).

'siapa juga yang mau ditemenin sama elu -_-' batin Kyuhyun.

"Ohgitu, yaudah pulang gih. Hati-hati ya." kata Kyuhyun sumringah sambil menggiring Item menuju pintu keluar. Tapi saat sudah sampai di depan pintu, Item menolak untuk keluar.

"Tunggu!" cegah Item.

"Kenapa? Katanya mau pulang?" kata Kyuhyun bingung.

"Iya, tapi kan gue ga bawa duit." Kata Item memelas.

"Terus maksud lo gue harus ngasih lu cebu buat naek angkot gitu?" kata Kyuhyun rada sewot.

"Dih cebu, emang gue anak TK di kasih cebu langsung jingkrak-jingkrakan?" Item ikutan sewot.

"Iyadeh iya. Terus lu mau apa, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Gue mau manggil Kai aja."

"Emang bisa?"

"Bisa lah."

"Panggil coba."

Item lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memanggil Kai ke dorm Super Junior. Ia lalu mengucapkan sebuah kalimat, entah itu mantra atau bukan saya juga tidak mengerti -_-a.

"Wahai Kim Jong In yang putih dan mancung, datanglah padaku. Datanglah… **DATANGLAH!**"

**JELEGEEERRRR…**

**BWUSSSHHH…**

Setelah Item mengucapkan mantra itu, munculah sekelebat asap hitam yang membuat Kyuhyun terbatuk dengan cakepnya. Dan dari balik asap hitam itu bisa kita lihat ada sesosok namja tampan dengan kulitnya yang sama hitamnya dengan asap yang ia keluarkan tadi. Namja itu adalah, Kai.

"Ohokkk, ohookk. Ebustedah Kai, lu kalo mau teleportasi kira-kira napa. Asep lu itu bisa jadi pencemar udara tau!" kata Kyuhyun sewot. Yang disewotin malah nyengir.

"A-yo watssap hyung! Hehehe sorry deh, gue ga maksud kok bikin lu batuk-batuk kayak sekarang. Tapi ya kalo umur memang ga bisa dibohongin hyung." kata Kai dengan polosnya.

"Maksud lo gue batuk batuk karena gue udah **TUA **gitu?" kata Kyuhyun emosi.

"Bukan gue yang ngomong loh hyung. Lu sendiri yang ngaku~" kata Kai santai. Kyuhyun pun bersiap lompat ke jurang (baca: bunuh diri) *oke ini alay*

Sepertinya mereka berdua melupakan sesuatu. Yap, mereka melupakan kehadiran Item di sana. Item hanya bisa melengos mendengarkan pertengkaran singkat (yang bener-bener singkat) antara Kai dan Kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya ia pun mulai membuka suaranya karena jengah dikacangin.

"EH WOY, DI SINI MASIH ADA ORANG TJOYY. Berasa dunia milik berdua kali ya." kata Item.

"Eh? Emangnya kamu orang?" tanya Kai sok polos.

"Ya iyalah, emang menurut lo gue apaan gitu. Hfff" kata Item rada jengkel.

"Hmm maaf deh, abisnya aku kira kamu bidadari." Kata Kai ngegombal. Item mendidih di tempat (?).

"Ah, euhm… ahahaha bisa aja deh Kai~" saking malunya Item refleks memukul Kai hingga Kai jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Kyuhyun pun sweatdrop.

"EH WOY, DI SINI MASIH ADA ORANG TJOYY. Berasa dunia milik berdua kali ya." kata Kyuhyun meniru kata-kata Item tadi.

"Kebawa suasana hyung. heung, jadi, lu kenapa manggil gue ke sini tem?" tanya Kai mulai serius dikit.

"Gue mau pulang, tapi gue ga punya ongkos buat naek angkot." Jawab Item.

"Terus? Apa urusannya sama gue?" tanya Kai masih belum mengerti.

'Kapan sih lo bisa ngerti maksud gue Kai? Gue kan udah sering ngasih kode ke elu. Plis peka dong Kai, plis.' Batin Item meringis. (Ini curhat -_-)

"Jadi, ya lo harus nganter gue sampe rumah pake kekuatan teleport lo itu." kata Item to the point, inget durasi namanya kalo di tipi.

"Oh… oke dengan senang hati." Kata Kai. Ia lalu mendekati Item, lalu menggendongnya dengan ala Brutal Style. Tau bagaimana Brutal style itu? Saya males jelasinnya, yang jelas itu cara gendongnya brutal banget *abaikan.

Kai pun segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berteleportasi. Kurang dari sedetik kemudian mulai muncul sekelebat asap hitam yang membuat Kyuhyun kembali terbatuk dengan cakepnya. Dan bersamaan dengan hilangnya asap itu, Kai dan Item pun sudah hilang dari dorm Super Junior. Entah kemana mereka, hanya saya yang tau /evil smirk/.

"Dasar orang-orang aneh." Kata Kyuhyun. Ia lalu segera kembali ke kamarnya, berniat untuk melanjutkan tidur paginya yang sempat terganggu dengan kehadiran Item.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAGGGGHHHHH GATAAAAALLLL!" jerit Kyuhyun dari dalam kamarnya. Ia terus menggaruk kepalanya dengan brutal.

"Ada apa Kyu? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Leeteuk sang leader yang langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun setelah mendengar jeritan Kyuhyun tadi. Member Super Junior yang lain pun mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Hyung….hiks….kepala Kyunnie gatal. Gatal banget hyung." ucap Kyuhyun memelas hampir menangis. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca mengerjap seakan meminta bantuan. Member yang lain kejang-kejang mendadak melihat tingkah Kyuhyun saat ini /lebay maap-_-/

"Kenapa bisa gatal?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ubannya udah mulai tumbuh kali, dia kan udah tua sekarang." Ucap Heechul asal.

"Eh woi tuaan elu kali hyung, ah ga sadar umur apa." Sewot Kyuhyun. Heechul pun dengan lapang dada langsung menoyor kepala Kyuhyun.

"Yak hyung! appo!" Kyuhyun pouting.

"Siapa suruh songong, hah?" ucap Heechul galak.

"Sudah sudah. Hmm, kamu belum shampoan kali Kyu. Coba deh inget-inget kapan terakhir kali kamu shampoan." Kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun terdiam. Tidak mungkin kan ia bilang kalau terakhir dia shampoan itu 3 minggu yang lalu? Itu ngebongkar aib sendiri namanya.

"Ah iya, kamu terakhir shampoan kan 3 minggu yang lalu waktu mandi bareng aku itu ya. aku sampe lupa, hahaha." Kata Sungmin polos.

Krik…krik…krik….

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH gila lu Kyu, 3 minggu yang lalu? WAKAKAKAK jorok bener!" kata EunHae kompak. EunHae shipper mana suaranya? ('-'/\)

"3 minggu? Kagak salah itu? busetdah gimana gamau gatel, 3 minggu ga keramas gitu idih." Kata Ryeowook jijik /?

"Udah jadi sarang kecoa dah itu mah." Kata Yesung menambahi ucapan Ryeowook. Hayo YeWook shipper mana nih? ('-'/\)

"Tapi kemarin kemarin ga gatel gini hyung. Waktu itu pernah sampe sebulan ga keramas biasa aja :" kata Kyuhyun. Membongkar aib sendiri, eoh?

"WAKAKAKAKAKAK dia pernah gak keramas sebulan coy!" kata HanChul berbarengan. HanChul shipper mana suaranya? ('-'/\)

Semua member pun guling-guling berjamaah saat mendengar pernyataan yang frontal dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya saat melihat hyung-hyung-nya menertawainya seperti itu.

"Hahahahaha.. Yaudah mending sekarang lu keramas aja deh. Mungkin habis keramas rasa gatelnya bisa ilang." Ucap Leeteuk mencoba bijak. Ayo siapa yang kangen sama uri leader ini? ('-'/\)

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi untuk keramas. Member yang lain pun membubarkan diri dan kembali melaksanakan kegiatannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin hyung, boleh pinjem sisir gak?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru selesai mandi –dan keramas tentunya- pada Sungmin yang sedang asik menonton sinetron kesayangannya 'yang tua yang bercinta' di ruang keluarga.

"Ambil aja di kamar Kyu." Kata Sungmin tanpa menoleh kea rah Kyuhyun. Ia nampak masih fokus melihat ke layar televisi.

Kyuhyun lalu segera menuju ke kamarnya dan Sungmin untuk mengambil sisir. Kebetulan sisir yang diambil oleh Kyuhyun adalah sisir bergigi rapat. Ia lalu mulai menyisir rambut blondenya itu.

SRET SRET

Kyuhyun masih nampak sibuk menyisir rambutnya sambil sesekali bergumam 'Aku tampan ya' di depan cermin. Setelah ia rasa rambutnya sudah cukup rapi, ia pun kembali menaruh sisir itu ke tempatnya lalu pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

Tanpa ia sadari ada seekor binatang kecil dari rambutnya yang terjepit diantara gigi sisir tersebut. Inilah awal sebuah bencana yang akan melanda Super Junior…

**To Be Continue….**

Mwoya? TBC? To Be Continue? Aaaggghhh gagal bikin oneshoot deh ;-;

Ini baru prolog doang kayaknya, gatau deh ff ini bakalan jadi seberapa panjangnya dan seberapa lama updatenya /senyum polos/

Sedikit cuap cuap, Item sebenernya rada ga pede sama ini cerita. Kayaknya gaje nya udah diluar batas wajar deh ;A;)w

Abis gimana dong saya juga orangnya gaje sih, jadinya kebawa-bawa sampe ke ff :

Di RP juga sering OOC jadi gaje gitu, ampe sering di sindir gitu hiksseu~ btw ada yang mau tuker acc RP? ;) *modus tralala

Tentang cerita ini, author dapet inspirasi darimana ya? kalo di kasih tau di sini ntar orangnya malu, kasihan dia n_n"a

Kenapa yang ditularin kutu si Kyuhyun? Entahlah, saya pikir ff ini cocok jadi tempat buat nistain dia~

Eitss tenang Sparkyu, saya juga dulunya Sparkyu kok Cuma sekarang aja jadi Clouds ama Strings /yang nanya siapa eh ;-;/

Tapi tenang aja, semua member pasti bakal ketularan kutu juga kok. Jadi Kyuhyun ada temennya :) hahahaha /ketawa nista/

Dan kabar bahagianya dari cerita ini kita tau bahwa cara untuk memanggil Kai adalah dengan fitnah ._. tapi jangan ditiru di rumah ya.. ingat fitnah itu lebih kejam daripada pembunuhan ;)

Yaudah, semoga ada yang minat deh baca dan review cerita ini. kalo responnya memuaskan author mau deh ngelanjutinnya;) tapi kalo ngga, ya…. mungkin bakal tetep author lanjutin ^^

**I WANNA SAY THANKS TO PEOPLE WHO READ, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW MY FANFIC Magnae Lines Chatting. SPECIAL THANKS TO Lovegood cherry, Lawliet Jung, Cloudsss, Nierin, Park chaesoo, Park Nara Quinnevil, mynameis, BBCNIndy, ICE14, rinie hun, Gyuri evil, chocoberry, Qhia503, HunTaeRy, YangirEcchi'95, Park Ri Yeon, jino-ah namjako, Arista Estiningt, Ryu :)** makasih reviewnya~ aku ngakak bacanya akakak~ semoga kalian juga baca ff gaje ini ?'-')b dan semua silent readers, makasih udah baca ^^ *yang belum baca jangan lupa baca sama review ya ;) **Magnae Lines Chatting **judulnya ._.*

Dan untuk orang-orang yang udah baca dan review dua ff saya yang baru dua chapter itu, makasih :** mumumu~

Itu dua ff belum lanjut-lanjut abisnya otak saya mentok, ihik ;-;

Haha yaudah ya sekian dari saya~

Akhir kata

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada yang mau tukeran akun RP? ;) *eh salah

Mind to Review, please?

/cling cling bareng Kai (?)/

**-Kkamjjonghun-**


End file.
